To Wish Upon A Star
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Rocket thought he would be with his mama forever. But as we know, dreams sometimes don't come true. Follow along as Rosalina and Rock get separated and try to find each other again.
1. Prologue

I OWN NOTHING BUT STORY PLOT! And maybe other things... I don't know. I forgot XP

~~~!~~~

About 800 Earth years ago, Rosalina went to the Mother Luma and made a wish. Those who made a wish were only granted if the Mother Luma saw potential and the wish was plausible. Rosalina wished for a child. The Mother Luma granted Rosalina's wish, and within a couple weeks, she realized she would have her first child within the year; December, to be more precise. And within 9 months, she had her first son. She named him "Rocket" after the rocket ship that sent people to Earth's moon and other planets, but she called him "Rock" for short. As Rock got a bit older, she realized how lonely he must have been, so she asked the Mother Luma if she could designate two Lumas for her son. The Mother Luma accepted and designated two Lumas for Rosalina as promised. The first one was a girl Luma. She was yellow colored and her name was "Galaxy", but she liked to be called "Roll". The other Luma was a boy. He was red colored and his name was "Comet", but he liked to be called "Blues". They could both transform into a human.

When Galaxy transformed into a human, she had pale skin with deep, blue eyes and bright, blonde hair. Galaxy (or Roll in human form) was dressed in a red dress that went to her knees along with red dress shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail, held by a green ribbon tied into a bow. Comet was a different story. He also had pale skin but with bright, green eyes and smooth, brown hair. Comet (or Blues in human form) was dressed in a red long-sleeved t-shirt, dark gray jeans, red shoes on his feet, a yellow scarf around his neck, and a dark gray belt on his pants to keep them from falling off.

Rosalina was grateful for the playmates for Rock. She had pale skin along with being dressed in a long-sleeved, light blue dress what went to the floor, but it didn't drag since she could float. Her hair was a platinum blonde and her eyes were a light blue, almost ice color. Her bangs were covering her right eye, so it only seemed like she had one. Her crown was gray in color, but she had jewels decorating it. But Rocket was special. He had pale skin too and his hair was the same color as Comet's, but his eyes were something special. They weren't as light a blue as Rosalina's, but they weren't as deep a blue as Roll's. His were right in between. He was dressed in a light blue short sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and shoes black in color. Rock was about 8 now, almost 9. Every year for his birthday they would see Earth and if he was lucky, they would go down and visit Earth for a little bit. He then glanced at his mother.

"Mama? What galaxy are we in?" he asked her.

"Well…? This looks like the Milky Way Galaxy." She responded to his enthusiasm.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

They began to giggle and laugh before Galaxy and Comet came up to them, Rosalina's yellow, black, and blue colored Lumas following them. Her yellow Luma was the mother of Comet and Galaxy. The black colored one was the wisest of them all. He would go to Rosalina if something was wrong. The blue colored one was the Luma saved for Rocket. When he turned 10 he would have the option to become a Luma for a day and decide if he wanted to become a Humanoid Luma like Comet and Galaxy. And is soul and body would become the blue colored one if he chose to become one. But they weren't there for that. As Comet and Galaxy became Roll and Blues, they ran up to her and Rocket.

"Rock? How about you go play with Roll, Blues, and Pull Star." She told him.

"Okay mama!" he smiled and ran off after the three Lumas mentioned. She then turned to Polari and the yellow Luma.

"Okay… what's wrong?" she asked.

"Rosalina! It's Bowser! He's taking the Power Stars and the Grand Stars from the Comet Observatory! And if we don't hurry, he'll go for Earth to kidnap the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Polari told her.

"Oh my! But…?" she looked at Rock, "what about Rock? Will he be alright?"

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"He hasn't found his potential yet, or his powers. Polari… I'm worried. What if Bowser takes him and uses his powers for evil?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Rosalina."

But she wasn't so sure. If her son hadn't gotten his powers yet, that could mean a number of things. One thing could be that he wouldn't ever get powers. Another possibility is that they are coming in late. But the one she hoped wasn't the truth was that he was building power and wouldn't let it loose until necessary. That was what happened to her sister who was older than her by 10 years. But she was long gone.

"Polari, he could be in danger! We need to…!" she didn't get far in her speech when the lights went out and Bowser appeared. He had something or more specifically, some _one_ in his arms. That someone screamed out in panic and… maybe pain? She wasn't sure, but that someone was Rock; Rocket; her _son_.

"Rock! No!" she screamed.

"Mama! Help me!" Rock yelled.

"Rocket! Please! Not him! Take me instead! Please!"

But the big reptile didn't listen. He simply laughed and took off. Rosalina was devastated. She looked at the yellow Luma and cried and cried. As the battleship faded into the horizon, she looked up and whimpered. She then vowed she would find him again. But what she didn't know was that it would be around a couple years before she ever saw him again.

~~~!~~~

So...? Good? Bad? Meh? Tell me! I wanna know!


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the story!

~~~!~~~

Rock sighed as he ran home from school. His friends Blues and Roll were good at taking care of him, but he missed his mother; his _mama_. He remembered the incident well. The big bad reptile captured him and held him hostage. He even had the scar to prove it. But that wasn't important now. He was running from Blues who would tickle him if he caught him. That wasn't something he wanted to come to. It was bad enough that Roll had joined Blues. He stopped to catch his breath when he remembered the day his mama didn't save him. She couldn't. Bowser was too far at the time. He lay in the grass and looked up at the sky. He wondered where his mother was now. Which galaxy or which of the many cosmos was she in now? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he fell asleep in the grass forgetting all about the other two. So when the other two showed up, they were baffled at the sight. Yet here he was, fast asleep on the grass, just _begging_ to get tickled to death.

"What do you say 'Galaxy'? Should we wake him up?" Blues asked his sister.

"Well, 'Comet'. I would say sure, but 'Rocket' looks _so_ _peaceful_ …" Roll argued back at her older brother.

"Yeah. It's nice to see him not thrash out when trying to sleep. That night took a toll on him."

Roll nodded. They had hidden in his jeans pockets. They had shrunk down to fit. But when they had heard the scream that came from their protector's son, it broke their hearts. That was how Rock had gotten the scar that was on his chest, stomach, and back. It wrapped around his whole torso. It started in the middle of his chest and twisted to his left so it went to his back and then wrapped around again to his stomach. It stopped at his belly button. They never knew what did it, and since Rock refused to speak about it, they left it be. Until now, anyway. Rock then woke up to see them staring down at him.

"Oh. Hello. What's wrong?" he asked after seeing their faces full of worry.

Blues and Roll looked at each other then back at him.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Oh come on! You can tell me! I won't laugh."

"We'll tell you," Blues started, "but you'll have to finish it." Roll finished.

"Tell me the subject, and then I'll determine whether or not to comply," Rock told them.

"Your scar," Roll said.

"My… my what?"

"You know what I mean."

"We were wondering what happened. That night on the ship… with Bowser… 2 years ago? Ring a bell?" Blues asked him.

"Oh, it rings a million alright."

Rock honestly didn't want to speak about it, but it looked as if he had no other choice.

"Okay… the only problem is I don't know where to start." Rock sighed.

"Alright then. We'll ask questions and you'll answer them." Roll told him.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this…"

"We know. First question; who or what made that scar?"

"Bowser did it, but the thing that made it was a… well, to be honest, I'm not really sure. All I know is that it was a thing used to try and get my powers out."

"Next question; do you remember why he wanted to have your powers?" Blues asked.

"No clue. He said something about getting back at 'that plumber', but I don't know who or what he was talking about."

"Last question; do you know what we are? And what you could turn into if you wanted? And who we truly are?"

"You're Lumas. You've shown me your true forms. And yes, I remember the promise mama made to me about becoming a Luma. And I know who I am. You guys too. Blues, your real name is Comet and Roll's is Galaxy while my real name is Rocket. Mama's name was Rosalina and she is the protector of the cosmos and galaxies. I never forgot. Ever."

Rock then sighed deeply through his nose. Why were they pestering him about this? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Rock? Rock?! Rocket! Open your eyes! Come on, that's it." Blues told him.

Rock opened them up for a minute before they closed again, the gentle breeze cooling his body down. He wasn't sick or anything, but he did feel something coming on. He just wasn't sure yet. He then felt someone lift him up bridle-style and carry him somewhere. He wasn't sure, but when he felt the familiar cushion of his bed under his frame, he relaxed into it. Only then did he fall asleep.

"R… et? Rock…? Rocket! WAKE UP!"

He sat up with a gasp. Roll was in front of him looking at his face. But _dang_ could she be loud when she wanted to be…

"Hello to you too, Roll. What's wrong?"

"Oh. Dinner's ready. It's not much, but it'll be enough to last us for the rest of the night."

Rock nodded. Since they lived by themselves, they had to fend for themselves. But that was okay. They got money and food when they had to get it. No, not by stealing, but by working. Rock went downstairs to find only Roll and himself there.

"Roll?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Blues?"

"Oh. He's in his room. He wasn't feeling well, so he went to lie down. Do you want to go get him?"

"Oh, um. Sure… I guess."

Rock then found himself in front of Blues' bedroom door. He also heard coughs and sniffles from inside. He pushed the door open only to have Blues telling him to go away.

"Blues? What's wrong? I cannot help you if you don't tell me."

"I caught a cold. But…"

"But?"

"I don't know if I can work tonight. You might have to go and take my place tonight."

Rock then felt like everything was spiraling down on top of him.

~~~!~~~

Uh oh! Cliff hanger! What's Rock going to do? I guess we'll find out :P . What do you think? Tell me! I wanna know!


	3. Chapter 2

"Where are you working tonight?"

"The library. I'm supposed to read them a story. A made up one, or from a book."

"Oh. And you think I can do that?"

"I'm sure you remember the 'plumber' story? The one about Mario? The one that… _she_ … read to us?"

"Oh. So _that's_ what Bowser meant by 'that plumber'. He meant Mario!"

"Correct."

"So what do you want me to do again?"

"Read them a story. Read the children a story. Any story you wish to tell them."

"Oh. Okay…"

An hour later, he was seated in a wooden rocking chair with the children seated on the floor around him. He had brought a storybook with him. The storybook was from his Mama. She had given it to him to read at night, and now he was going to use it. The book itself was brown leather with gold trim on the front and back. In the middle of the front cover, there was a yellow star with eyes as if it was looking at him. When the bell rang 8:00 PM, the kids started to quiet down.

"Let us begin," he said calmly, but with an undertone of excitement. He didn't want to overdue the excitement. He knew the kids would find it weird.

Once the kids were silent, he began to read.

"Chapter One-The Celestial Duo. Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child. 'What's your name? Are you lost?' the girl asked the star child. 'I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!' said the star child, who had been waiting day and night. 'Don't worry. I'll wait with you,' the little girl promised Luma. At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, 'If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon.' But then she had an idea. 'Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?' The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began."

He looked up at the kids to see their faces lit up with excitement.

"We never heared that story before," a little boy told Rock.

"Yeah, Blues never tell stories the way you do," a small girl commented.

Rock blushed.

"Aw, t-thank you!"

"How many chapters are there?" a boy about eight-years-old asked.

He looked at the front of the book.

"Nine. There are nine chapters," Rock replied.

The kids smiled at him and chanted for another chapter.

"Okay okay! I'll do two more tonight. But then that's it, okay?"

The kids nodded. He looked down in the book again and began to read.

"Chapter Two-Star Bits. Days passed with no sight of the comet, or even a single planet. Instead, asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see. 'If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have packed more jam,' said the little girl, above the rumble of her belly. Before they left, she had packed all the essentials: telescope, butterfly net, stuffed bunny, bread, milk, jam, and apricot-flavored tea, but... 'I forgot to bring water!' At this, Luma burst into gales of laughter, and the girl began to pout. 'As long as I have Star Bits, I'll be fine,' said Luma. 'Want some?' The little girl couldn't stay mad after hearing this. Luma continued to laugh, and the girl couldn't help but join in. 'Alright, maybe just a nibble.' Leaning far out of the ship, the pair began to collect Star Bits with the girl's net. They almost fell out a few times, but they kept on collecting. The Star Bits tasted like honey."

He looked up again and saw the children were still interested. He remembered Blues saying that the kids always fell asleep in the middle of the first chapter. He chuckled inwardly at Blues' frustration.

"S-should I keep going?"

The kids cheered and the parents of the kids were sitting next to them as well.

"Chapter Three-The Comet. A beam of light pierced through the ship's window. Thinking it was the morning sun, the girl peered through the window, only to find a turquoise blue comet shimmering at her. The little girl shook the sleeping Luma awake and shouted excitedly, 'We HAVE to get to that comet!' The pair descended on the comet and found that it was made of ice. They looked high and low, but Luma's mother was nowhere to be found. Exhausted, the little girl sat down with a flop, utterly unable to take another step. 'Look!' Peering down at the icy ground where Luma was pointing, the girl suddenly noticed clusters of Star Bits encased in the ice. 'Pretty good, huh? Finding Star Bits is my specialty!' said Luma, beaming. 'There's ice here, but it's so warm, I'll bet there's water here too.' The two decided to stay on the comet for a while. Riding the turquoise comet, the pair continued their search for Luma's mother."

Then there was clapping from the adults and cheering from the kids. The clock struck 8:30.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow, if you want me to come back, that is," Rock said.

The kids nodded vigorously and the parents smiled. As the library came to closing hours, the librarian patted his back.

"You did great! Everyone wants to hear the end! They cannot wait!" she told him.

"T-thank you so much, ma'am."

"You're welcome."

As he walked home, he looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling down at him. And he could have sworn that he saw a comet go across as he wished that he could see his Mama again before his tenth birthday. And that was only a month away.


	4. Chapter 3

The next week went by fast and he told Blues he was going to go back for a couple of weeks to finish a story he started. Blues didn't complain; it was an extra day he could relax. When he walked into the library, he was swarmed with excited kids and their parents watching. He sat down in the rocking chair, the brown and gold/yellow book in his grasp. The clock struck 8:00 again and the kids quieted down.

"Let us begin," Rock said in the same tone he said it the week before.

The kids cheered again and he couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Chapter Four-The Dream. One night, the girl dreamed about her own mother. 'Where are you going?' she asked her mother's retreating back. Without turning, her mother replied, 'Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night.' A wave of sadness washed over the girl. 'What about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?' Her mother thought for a moment before responding. 'I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry.' When she awoke, the girl's face was damp with tears. 'You have Star Bits in your eyes!' said Luma to the girl. Wiping her face, the girl replied, 'These are tears, not Star Bits. I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!' At this, Luma began to cry too. 'Mama, oh, Mama... waaaah!' The pair traveled through the starry skies, and though they encountered many other comets, not one of them held Luma's mother. Luma was despondent. 'Now, now, Luma. The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying,' the girl said, giving Luma a squeeze. 'I'll give you a present if you stop.' The girl closed her eyes and said gently, 'I'll take care of you.' With these words, she felt a small spark in her heart."

He paused and saw the faces of the kids. They were all leaning forward in interest. A boy who was about a year younger than he was raised his hand and Rock called on him.

"Where can you find this book in the library? I wanna get it to read to my friends," the boy said.

"This book… this book was actually my mothers. She made it and wrote it. She said she had a dream and this was what she made from that dream. She never had it published or remade for others though. I'm sorry," Rock replied.

The boy nodded in understanding and quieted down again. Rock then started again.

"Chapter Five-Home. 'The Kitchen will go here, and the library will go over there,' the girl said busily to herself. 'We'll put the gate here.' Ever since the girl took Luma under her care, she'd been bustling about at a feverish pace. 'It's a lot of work, but it's worth it to make a happy home.' It turned out that Star Bits weren't the only things buried in the ice. There were tools and furniture unlike any they had ever seen, and the girl used them to build a home. Looking at the completed house, Luma remarked, 'Don't you think it's awfully big for just the two of us?' With a library, bedroom, kitchen, fountain, and gate, it was certainly spacious, but still, something seemed to be missing. 'If only my father, brother, and mother were here,' the girl said wistfully. Indeed, the house was too large for its two small residents. That night, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny close to her heart, the girl fell asleep in the starship."

Rock paused again and the kids' eyes were wide with enthusiasm. Rock promised one more chapter and then he had to go. By now, the parents were gathering as well. The audience grew twice its size.

"Alright. Chapter Six-Friends. Then one day, while the girl sat sipping tea, a tiny apricot-colored planet appeared on the horizon. From the planet, another Luma of the same color emerged. 'Do you two know each other?!' the girl asked the two Lumas gleefully. Despite the girl's excitement, they seemed uneasy. The two Lumas neither drew closer nor backed away from each other. Instead, they just stared. Then one Luma broke the silence. 'My mama!' At once, the apricot Luma parroted back, 'My mama! My mama!' 'My mama!' 'My mama!' The two Lumas began to dance around the girl frantically, and neither showed any sign of stopping. The girl was so charmed by this adorable scene that she couldn't help but laugh. And that's when something very strange happened. Suddenly, more Lumas began to pop out from the apricot planet. They were different colors, but they all shouted the same thing. 'My mama!' 'My mama!' The sight of all the shouting Lumas only made the girl laugh harder. 'What am I going to do with all these children?!' The Lumas just stared blankly as she doubled over laughing. 'I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you.' Tomorrow, once she had finished naming them all, she would begin moving all the Lumas into the new house."

He paused again to see the kids jumping up and cheering. He was welcomed back again for the next week to finish the book. While he never got any money, it was worth it to see the kids happy. Money couldn't buy happiness. Ever. Regardless, he walked the 10-minute commute home. He was almost pulled into an alleyway on the way there, but he let his eyes flash a bright sky blue like his mama's and they backed off. Yes, he will admit, he knows what his powers were. He wouldn't say what they were now, but he would admit that his eyes flashed the different shade of blue when he used them or when he wanted to scare someone off.

He walked into the door of their home to see Blues sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. When he saw Rock, he smiled and waved him over to the island. He plopped himself in a chair next to his older brother.

"So, how was it?" Blues asked.

"It was fun. They really like the book. I have only three chapters to go. I cannot wait for next week!" Rock told him.

Blues nodded with a smile. His cold was going away, but there were traces of it being there.

"Next week is the week before your birthday. Your tenth birthday, even."

"So?"

"So, Roll and I have a present for you for next week."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"No…"

Blues chuckled at Rock's childishness. It was cute to watch the galaxy's protector's child act so childish. Blues tackled Rock the floor and began to tickle him senseless.

"B-Blues! St-stop it-t! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rock giggled.

"Not until you say 'Blues know best'," Blues said while laughing.

"Comet!"

"Do it, Rocket!"

"Never!"

By now, Rock's giggles were escalating to squeals and peals of laughter.

"Okay okay! Blues. Knows. Best," Rock said while panting and gasping for breath.

Nodding, Blues let him go, only for Rock to try to tackle him to the ground again. Blues saw this though and pinned his arms to the ground by his wrists.

"Don't even try it, little brother."

Rock huffed and puffed his cheeks out. He then stuck his tongue out at Blues, to which Blues repeated the action. He laughed and ran to his bedroom. His bedroom was a royal blue with a black color for the trim. His bed was a twin size with pastel blue sheets and a cobalt blue quilt. Rock changed into his dark blue pajamas and crawled into the covers. He was asleep before his head touched the pillow.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update! Please don't kill me...

~~~!~~~

Rock walked to the library in silence. Someone had taken his book last night, and it was returned to him before he left. He still didn't know where it had disappeared to. The kids piled into the library again, eager for the last chapters. It had been two weeks since the last time he was there. Roll had gotten the flu and he and Blues had to take care of her. Blues had gone to the library to let the librarian know Rock wouldn't be there. But he was going to the library now. After settling in the chair again, he watched with wide eyes as parents and children alike piled in to hear the ending.

"Let us begin!"

He opened the book to the correct chapter and began reading.

"Chapter Seven-The Telescope. After seeing their 100th comet, a sudden thought popped into the girl's head: 'I wonder if my home planet is still as blue as it was.' That's when she remembered her father's telescope. Peeking into the telescope, a tiny blue dot floated into sight. It was smaller than a Star Bit. "How strange... It's so far away, but it feels so close.' She twisted the knob of the telescope, and the blue dot grew until she could make out a grassy hill dotted with flowers. It seemed very familiar to her. Zooming even closer, a terrace on the hill came into view. 'I used to go stargazing there when I lived on my home planet.' She remembered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she followed her father up that hill to look at the stars... She remembered how she and her brother would sled down that hill... She remembered having picnics with her mother on that hill on bright and windy days... And... 'I want to go home! I want to go home right now!' The girl burst into tears, and the Lumas didn't know what to do. 'I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my mother!' The girl was shouting now, her face wet with tears. 'But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky! Because...because...' 'She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!' The girl's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area."

Rock paused to look up. He saw many kids and parents' eyes filled with tears. He kept his own tears at bay though.

"Chapter Eight-The Wish. Though usually quite cheery, one day the girl became sad again. Luma drew close and tried to comfort her. 'Mama, you still have me!' 'And don't be sad about your Mama, because she's a part of you! That means she's always close by!' 'It's like me. I love Star Bits because they remind me of my mama.' 'No...no...' the girl said, unable to stop the tears. A lonely look flickered across Luma's face, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin. 'I have an idea!' 'I will transform into a comet, a soaring comet that can carry you all on this journey!' With that, Luma, trailing bands of white, soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet back down. KABOOM! KABLAM! The ground shook, and a bright light poured out of the crater that the Luma had created. The bands of light twisted together to form a comet tail. And then Luma emerged, reborn as a comet. The girl could scarcely believe her eyes. 'But...how?' she kept asking. 'Our destiny as Lumas is to transform into different things,' said a red Luma who had suddenly appeared. 'Stars, comets, planets... We can become all of these things! When I grow up, I want to become a star that makes someone special smile,' said a green Luma. A blue Luma chimed in, 'That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet, didn't he!' All of the Lumas together said, 'No more crying, Mama!' 'Thank you...' said the girl in a whisper, and she pulled the Lumas close and hugged them. From that day on, Star Bits no longer fell from the girl's eyes. The comet set forth for the girl's home planet, its long tail blazing proudly behind it."

Rock paused again to see the eyes had all dried up for the most part. He was about to open his mouth when someone else beat him to it.

"Chapter Nine-Family."

Everyone turned to see Blues walking into the library, a copy of the book in his hands. Rock put his hands to his mouth in a gasp, his eyes wide.

"With its many Lumas and telescopes, the comet was quite a sight to behold. The girl and the Lumas were proud to call it home. At a welcoming party for a new Luma, the girl gathered everyone in the Kitchen and said in a louder voice than usual... 'Alright, everyone! Let's make a cake! A cake sprinkled with Star Bits! Then it will be a star cake!' The Lumas excitedly began to gather the ingredients. As she watched the Lumas scurry about, the girl smiled and thought to herself, 'This is my family now, and I will stay with them until they're ready to leave the nest. And when they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile. Because that's what makes a mother happiest.'"

Blues looked up from the book with a smile. Someone else walked in right then, revealing herself to be Roll. Rock's eyes filled with tears of happiness. She then began to read from her own copy of the book.

"That night, when the girl lay down to sleep, a soft light enveloped her and reminded her of the blue planet she once called home. 'But it would be nice to return home once every one hundred years to nap in my favorite sleeping nook.' The comet carrying the Lumas and the girl continues on its journey to this very day. With more 'family members' in tow than can be counted, it's said that the comet visits the girl's home planet once every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the sky."

Rock closed his own book and smiled through tears. Blues and Roll went up to him and put one of their hands on each of his shoulders.

"The End!" they said.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Rock looked at Blues and Roll. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday, Rocket," they whispered to him.

"Thank you! Thank you both so much!" he said back, tears falling from his blue eyes before he wiped them away.

That night, they walked home together.

"So, how did you like the library job, Rock?" Blues asked.

"It was fun. Didn't make any money, but it was worth it to see the kids happy," he told him.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Say, tomorrow's your birthday. You excited?" Roll asked as snow began to drift from the sky.

"A bit. I just cannot wait to see mama again."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just have this feeling she'll be back soon. I cannot explain it, but it's just kind of _there_."

"If you say so."

They saw the house in sight and began to run to it. A pale blue light appeared in front of the house. Once they reached it, they couldn't believe their eyes.

There, in the light, was a woman. She had pale skin along with being dressed in a long-sleeved, light blue dress what went to the floor, but it didn't drag since she was floating. Her hair was a platinum blonde. Her bangs were covering her right eye, so it only seemed like she had one. Her crown was gray in color, but she had jewels decorating it. They saw the woman open her eye and they saw that the color was a light blue, almost ice color. They gasped as they recognized her.

"Is that…?" Blues asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Roll said.

Rock walked up to the light carefully before he put his left hand up to the light. The woman repeated the gesture with her right hand.

"Mama?" he whispered.

The woman nodded and smiled a teary smile.

"Hi, Rocket."

Realizing that it was real and not a dream, he ran into the light and encircled his arms around her, hugging her tight. He then cried into her soft dress. She ran her fingers through his hair and back.

"It's okay, Rocket. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you again," she promised.

~~~!~~~

How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Also, I'm not done with the story yet! I'm still going! Probably only one more chapter, but until next time! Keep on reading!


	6. Chapter 5

So sorry for the long wait! I made this chapter longish :). Enjoy! Epilogue is coming up next chapter!

~~~!~~~

Rock, Roll, and Blues all went back to the Comet Observatory and all talked about their adventures and struggles. Blues and Roll turned back into Lumas and became Comet and Galaxy. Rocket and Rosalina both told each other stories about their time apart.

"So, I heard you read some children a story," Rosalina said.

"Mmmhmm, I did," Rocket replied while nodding.

"What story?"

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yep. The storybook you gave me when I was younger. I read that to the children. They loved it!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh!"

She smiled and kissed his forehead. She pulled away and put her left hand on his left cheek.

"My beautiful boy. You have grown."

"Really, mama?"

"Mmmhmm."

He cuddled into her side, and she put an arm around his shoulders.

"I missed you," he whispered after moments of silence.

"I missed you too," she whispered back.

"Mama? I have a question."

"And what is that?"

"My powers. Do you know what they are?"

"No, I don't know."

"I know what they are. Sometimes, I would let my eyes flash sky blue, like yours, and it would scare people. I unlocked them."

"Really? What are they?"

"They are weird. I cannot fly or float like you, but I can teleport and use telepathy."

"Really now?"

"Uh huh!"

Rosalina sat in thought for a moment before replying:

"Show me."

Rocket nodded and ran to one side of the observatory. In the blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of her. Without moving his lips, she heard his voice in her head.

'Mama? Did I do okay?'

She nodded her head and smiled.

"There's one other one," Rocket told her while looking at his feet.

She put her forefinger and middle finger from left hand under his chin and tilted it up so he could look at her.

"And what's that?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but a loud boom from the back of the ship cut him off. They looked back to see Bowser in his own ship.

"Galaxy Protector! I have come for the child!" he roared.

She hugged Rocket close to her and put her left hand on the back of his hand to tuck his head under her chin while shouting out:

"Never!"

"So be it."

He let out another bomb hit, which made Rosalina and Rocket separate from each other. She then watched as Bowser's tail wrapped around Rocket's body again in the same spot as the scar. Rocket froze.

"Rocket!" Rosalina yelled.

He looked at her with a sad expression in his eyes. She widened her eyes and felt her face go white.

"Rocket! NO!"

He closed his eyes and she watched helpless to what was about to happen as he whole body turned white. Galaxy and Comet went up to him and turned white too. Rosalina let tears fall from her eyes. Everything she knew disappeared in front of her eyes. What was left behind was the Comet Observatory and Lumas. All the nooks and crannies that she had always wanted to be fixed were fixed. She looked over to Earth in the distance and she saw that it too was different. She looked around for her son. She had to look hard, but she did find him. Rocket was buried in the tall grass near the Terrace, face down. She cradled his body and teleported to Earth. Turning herself invisible, she sat down to think. Looking around, she saw a banner saying a man named Dr. Light was building robots. Rosalina widened her eyes and teleported to his lab. Turning visible again, she walked, Rocket in her arms, to his front door and knocked on the door. She then chuckled. This was the same house that Rocket, Galaxy, and Comet had called home the last star cycle.

"Can I help you?" a man asked her when the door opened.

"Um, are you Dr. Light?" Rosalina asked.

"Why, yes I am. May I inquire why you asked?"

"Yes, you may. My name is Rosalina. I am not of this Earth cycle, but I need your help."

He ushered her and the boy in her arms into his house.

"Earth cycle?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain later. Anyways, this is Rocket, my son. He and I have lived in the cosmos for a long time. I have lived up there for about 2,200 years in your years, and him about 1,000 years," she replied.

"But how?"

"Time in space is different than it is here on Earth. In space, only a year goes by while here on Earth, it's about a hundred years."

Rocket then moved in her arms, stirring slightly. Rosalina gently touched his forehead and sent a wave of calming thoughts in his direction. He stopped moving and his breathing evened out. She frowned at the warmth emitting from him. She then looked at Dr. Light.

"I came to you to ask a favor. I know you built a prototype, but it didn't work turn on."

"Yes?"

"I…" she paused to keep her breathing under control, "I have a favor to ask."

"Alright."

"Could you… could you turn my son into… into a robot?"

"Turn a human into a robot?"

"Yes, as well as two others."

"I could try, but I have to know. Why?"

"I want to see them live life to their fullest. I lost them to someone kidnapping them, and I just got them back. The man came back, and long story short, the man is gone, but my son and the two others are on the verge of dying too. So, I'm asking you to let them have a second chance."

As she finished her explanation, a tear fell from her eye. Dr. Light sat in silence for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do my best," he promised her.

She nodded while whispering:

"Thank you."

He nodded and started on the prototype robot again. Rosalina's breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. It had pale skin, sandy colored hair, and a gray jumpsuit with red boots, gloves, belt, and a helmet that sat off to the side.

"I only have one done, but I'm working on two more. Which kid will have this one?" Dr. Light asked her while gesturing to the red and gray robot.

"The oldest. His name is Comet, but he liked the name Blues better."

Using her magic, she teleported Blues (in human form) to the lab and lay him on the metal table next to the robot.

"Is the robot done?"

"Yes. It is."

She nodded and used her wand to take Blues' soul out of the human body and into the robot's. Comet's human body disappeared in a bunch of light particles. The robot then opened its – his, Rosalina reminded herself – eyes. The eyes were a bright green. He then let his hair shadow his eyes. Rosalina left the room, Rocket still in her arms.

~~~!~~~

Three Earth months later, Rosalina returned with Galaxy. Dr. Light smiled and let the woman inside. He then told her the bad news about Blues that he had run away. She nodded while telling him it wasn't his fault. She knew he was okay due to his Luma heritage and the fact that she knew where he was. The doctor showed her two robots. One was a girl with pale skin, blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with a green ribbon, a red dress that came to her knees, and red shoes. The other was a boy with pale skin, brown hair, blue boots, blue shorts, and a light blue t-shirt. She blinked back tears and told Dr. Light that they were perfect.

"Which one is in your arms? I know it isn't Blues or Rocket," Dr. Light asked.

"This one is Galaxy, but she liked to be called Roll. She acted like the older twin sister to Rocket."

"Gotcha. Well, I built the boy robot's frame first, and then the girl robot's."

"Okay."

She then set Roll on the table next to the female robot body and teleported Rocket into her arms. She smiled sadly at him and put him next to the male robot body. Using her wand, she put Rocket's soul into the male robot's body before doing the same to Roll. Before the two activated, she looked at Dr. Light.

"And… Rocket's nickname is Rock… which is what I called him most of the time," Rosalina told him.

The good doctor nodded with a sad smile. She then disappeared into the night.

~~~!~~~

Other than the wait, was it good? Bad? Different? Lemme know in the comments down below! I mean reviews! Dammit, too much YouTube :P


	7. Epilogue

Thank you guys so much for sticking around til the ending!

~~~!~~~

The next time she saw Rocket was in Super Smash Bros when she was fighting someone named Mega Man and Bowser. Mega Man had tried to take a shot at her but stopped when Bowser hit him in the back, which made him flinch. The match ended when Bowser beat the Queen of the Cosmos. She was now standing next to Mega Man watching Bowser get his trophy.

"You did well," she heard the robot say.

"Thank you. You did too," she responded back with a smile, to which he smiled back. She saw his orbs of sapphire blue looking into her own ice blue one.

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit before he widened his eyes and tilted his head to the left in question.

"Your name is Rosalina, right?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask why you asked?"

"My creator said a woman named Rosalina helped him out with the creation of me."

"Wha-? What's your creator's name?"

"Dr. Light."

Her visible eye widened. His did too.

"M-mama?" he whispered.

"Rocket?!" she whispered back.

They embraced tightly for a moment before walking to the dorm rooms in the mansion. Mother and son walked to Rosalina's dorm. Once there, she ran her left hand over his surprisingly warm cheek; his left one.

"Rocket… it's been so long. Almost five years," she said with a small, sad smile.

"Yeah… Roll and Blues are good too, by the way."

They sat in silence with him cuddled next to her for a while before she turned to look at him. She then looked at his eyes, pleading.

"May I… may I take your helmet off?" she asked gently.

He smiled softly and nodded. She did so and watched as the light blue body suit melted away into a light blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue boots. His hair also came into view. It was a chocolate brown color and the locks stayed above his eyes, even though it should have been in them already.

"Oh my goodness… he made you perfectly," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"When you were human, you looked exactly the same way you do now."

"Oh."

They chatted for a long while. When they went back to their homes, Rosalina was surprised when a month later Rock was on her ship with Roll and Blues.

"Wha-?" she started.

"Our Earth is in peace, and Dr. Light isn't… around anymore… so we were wondering if we could live here," Roll said with an asking tone.

Rosalina nodded her head. She even turned them into Lumas that could turn into Humans on their request. They looked just like what they had looked before turning into robots. Blues became Comet, Roll became Galaxy, and Rock became Rocket. The family of four then lived happily ever after.

 _ **~*~*~The End~*~*~**_

(Completed: July 18, 2017)

~~~!~~~

How was it? Good? Bad? Hopefully not bad, but I won't judge. Anyways, it actually didn't go the same way I had envisioned. I thought it would end when they found each other, I thought it would be a lot longer, I thought many things. But to see it end, I'm kind of sad that it's over, but I'm glad I got the chance to have fun with it :).

 ** _"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." ~Dr. Seuss_**


End file.
